Pretty Cure All Stars: the Heart of Kimberly Jordan
I'm Kimberly Jordan, simply well-known as Kimberly AJ and I'm doing what my heart tells me to do which is always right. Every time I try with my efforts which I am innocent of, those 5 wiki administrators virtually bullied me and my heart by wrongfully blocking me for infinity with their threats, and I need Pretty Cure All Stars to stand up for me and punish those bullies, so I will be reinstated there and my heart will be reincarnated in my pleasures. Transcript Kimberly AJ (me) brokenhearted Ohh...my efforts... rejected! WAAHHHHH! My poor heart! (Natalie Blackstone and all her friends run closer to me) Lauren Peachtree: What is that distraught sound I'm hearing? Hilary Lightheart: I know that poor girl. It's Kimberly Jordan. *raises up Porun as her Touch Commune* I think she really needs some reinforced kindness, don't you, Porun? Porun: '''Yep, I bet she'll feel better somehow, Hilary. '''Natalie: '''Mepple, I'm really confident that she needs some justice. '''Mepple: Me too, Natalie! Hannah Whitehouse: And she really wants a world of wisdom, Mipple. Mipple: Oh, Hannah, I appreciate your attitude! Sarah Bloomsdale: Kimberly is in severe agony she feels so left out. Mae Hawkson: I agree. Must've started feeling her innocent body's pain. Flappy: Then perhaps she really needs some positive... Choppy: ...Spiritual Power? I knew I was curious to say that! Nicole Olivera: '''Prepare your CureMos, everybody! '''Tiffany Blossoms: Get your Heart Perfumes out, girls! Holly Hillard: Cure Modules ready for good music! Emily Anderson: That girl needs a smile just for sure. Maya Aida: '''She needs a lot of Doki-Doki as well, am I right, Sharlu? '''Sharlu: I was born ready to aid a shattering heart, Maya. Megan Griffin: Pretty Change Mirrors out! Harriet Bloom: Feels like it's a job for the princesses... Monica Laverne: '''...and the good witches! '''Iris Burton: An order of comfort sweets will be sent over. Katrina Rayburn: The future will be good and fair much more than anybody knows. (all other girls nod in agreement) Transformation scene Dual Aurora Wave, the girls shout.jpg Hilary Lightheart says the Shining Stream incantation.jpg Preparing to transform with the Power of the Crystal Communes.jpg Go, go quintet.png Skyrose Translate, shouts Kinsley.jpg Change, Pretty Cure!.jpg Natalie and Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! Hilary: Luminous Shining Stream! Sarah and Mae: Dual Spiritual Power! Nicole, Rena Naderson, Melanie Lovelace, Claire Audrey & Karen Simone: Pretty Cure Metamorphosis! Kinsley Rosewood: Skyrose Translate! Lauren, Millie Ancalade, Izzy Pinebush & Sabrina Easton: '''Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Heartcatch, Open My Heart!.png Treble clef modulation.jpg Glitter Force Makeover faces.png 4 girls in the Love Link phase.jpg Confident Cynthia Aniston.png '''Tiffany, Erika Crawford, Irene Miller & Lori Thompson: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly, Kirsten Spears, Ellen Monroe & Alley Shapiro: Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Emily, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green & Chloe Winters: 5 girls ready! Pretty Cure Smile Charge! Maya, Rachel Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba & Mackenzie Mack: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Felicity Madoka: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Cure Fortune says the incantation.jpg Go, Princess Engage!.jpg Cure Up, RaPaPa - Witchy trio.png Cure a-la-Mode Decoration!.jpg Megan, Himelda Flynn & Cara Goodwyn: Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change! Iona Hikawa: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Harriet, Miranda Oceania, Kira Brightfield & Twila Emberhart: Pretty Cure Princess Engage! Monica, Corona Violette & Primrose Emerson: Cure Up・RaPaPa! Iris, Joni Tuffey, Aubrey Brooke, Yvette Coleman, Alexandra Kent & Cecilia Collins: Cure A-La Mode・Decoration! Katrina, Sally Evans, Courtney McGuire, Ellie Schmidt & Marin Andrews: Future Crystal! My heart, Shine and Flash! (all determined girls start transforming together) Cure Black: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! Cure White: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! Cure Bloom: The Shining Golden Flower, I am Cure Bloom! Cure Eaglet: The Radiant Silver Wing, I am Cure Eaglet! (Cure Black grunts) Cures Black, White, Bloom & Eaglet: Together we are Pretty Cure! Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... Cure Black: ...return to the Abyss where you belong! Cure Eaglet: And to those who threaten the Sacred Springs... Cure Bloom: We shall put an end to your Cruel Behavior! Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another in sight, their hearts become one with might! Category:Pretty Cure